It has previously been suggested that various devices may be disposed in a module or unit which is mounted adjacent to an interior surface of a windshield of a vehicle. These devices assist a driver in operating the vehicle. The devices in the module may include a rain sensor, a temperature sensor which senses the temperature of the windshield, and/or a camera assembly which may be used in a collision avoidance system. In addition, it has been suggested that many other devices, such as garage door openers, transmitters, receivers, head lamp controls, radio antennas or internet connections, a compass, and/or a display which indicates the condition of many other devices within a vehicle may be mounted adjacent to an inner surface of a windshield.
The apparatus which is mounted adjacent to the windshield should be compact to minimize interference with sight lines through the windshield. In addition, optimizing the performance of at least some devices which are positioned relative to a windshield requires that the devices be accurately positioned at a desired location relative to the windshield and maintained in that position during operation of the vehicle. Known apparatus which is positioned adjacent to the windshield of a vehicle are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0235638; 200810117074; and 2009/0295181.